The meeting (Eragon x Arya)
by Nighteyes5
Summary: This is based on the books and events after the fourth instalment of the Inheritance cycle. This is my first attempt at a lemon so please feel free to criticise the story. I might make a second part but I'm not completely sure yet.


The meeting

As fast as the wind, Arya rode through the woods on her graceful white stallion her beautiful deep brown hair was waving in the wind when she dismounted her horse she walked towards their meeting point near the dragon cliffs then she waited for him to come and meet her.

Eragon walked through the forest with his sword strapped in his belt; he left his horse behind before he entered the forest because the floor was too treacherous to allow the horse to walk on it, he was almost at the place where they were supposed to meet, hoping to see her again after almost six months.

After about ten minutes he came into her sight his jet-black hair gently shining in the crescent glow, his deep down eyes awakened after seeing her already waiting for him he was wearing a nicely polished brown leather vest, a plain; white cotton shirt and wool trousers, he slowly walked towards her and embraced her.

There she was beautiful as ever waiting for him. The first things to catch his attention were her deep, hypnotic blue eyes and then her cute green dress, the same one she wore when he went to visit her in Ellesméra it was stunning light green with flowers on it. She smelled marvelously of summer and the warm air helped the smell travel around quicker and almost lost control because of the overwhelming power of the smell he walked up to her and embraced her, he said "I missed you." "I missed you too." She replied before pressing her lips to his and grabbing is back pulling him in to feel his great taste even more; and he done the same back grabbing her perfect round ass and pulling her in, she let out a small moan into his mouth so he squeezed even harder. Their tongues wrestling each other each one wanting to be on top but as Arya was more experienced than him she was winning the passionate fight, they stopped for a second to take a breath before returning.

"I haven't done this for so long." She said giving him a seductive wink; silently he grabbed her jaw, not aggressively but with passion and caring giving her a quick kiss on her lips. Then he put her up against the rock face and started taking her shirt off which was followed by her skirt he was about to go for her underwear but she spoke, "Not yet if that comes off my chest won't get the attention it deserves." Eragon was slightly embarrassed but done well to hide it and after another kiss on Arya's lips he took her black and white stripy bra off and her breasts fell out, he took a second to adore them as even though they were marvellously big they didn't sag the tiniest bit. He started massaging them slowly and every couple of seconds he rubbed or squeezed her nipple causing her to moan with lust. After about one minute Eragon put one breast in his mouth while continuing to massage the other one and rubbing per purple silky panties with his spare hand feeling her now wet womanhood. "You horny Arya?" She moaned loudly in response, not able to form any words because of the immense pleasure. He took her panties off and started rubbing her outer lips of her cleanly shaved pussy before sticking one finger inside which sent a shiver across her body and after that her withdrew his finger and gave her vagina a quick lick before sticking his whole tongue inside her which made her scream in ecstasy. Eragon was amazed by how amazing she tasted, he shoved his face even more into her crotch to reach deep within her getting more of her amazing sweet juices. Then suddenly she screamed, "OH FUCK IM GONNA CUM!" before her juices went all over his face and he licked everything up eagerly.

Arya got on her knees and said to him, "Stand up now it's my turn to make you... enjoy yourself." The last words slowly rolling of her tongue as she started pulling Eragon's trousers off revealing his massive, hard 10 inch manhood, she gasped in disbelieve. Seeing her surprise Eragon said "Oromis told me how to manipulate my body shape, the rest I figured out myself." He said with a grin she gave it a quick lick before putting the length inside of her mouth causing him to groan loudly. She was sucking him off expertly rolling her tongue around his length moaning into his member which gave him immense pleasure and he almost came but he drew some of his energy to make him last longer. After about 2 minutes she took his member out of her mouth and after a brief pause and another passionate kiss they both knew what was coming next.

He placed his hard member at her entrance, rubbing it without putting it inside, innocently teasing her. She moaned loudly and said, "I want you inside of me." So he obliged putting the head of his massive dick inside of her. She was super horny and her pussy was extremely tight even despite the fact that her sweet juices lubricated it and suddenly he pushed his whole length inside of her and she screamed in pure bliss, he started going inside and out faster and thanks to their elven characteristics Eragon was soon able to achieve speeds most humans would not be able to imagine. She moaned his name loudly every time as he was hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Arya screamed in ecstasy, "I'm Cumming!" before he juices went all over his dick which he pulled out and quickly bent over not wanting to waste any and eagerly licked up every drop causing her to squirt a few extra drops and after another passionate kiss he continued fucking her. Soon he was close to orgasm so he had to draw out some energy from Brisingr.

This was going to be Arya's sixth orgasm of the day but then she realised that Eragon had been doing all the work while she just lay down and enjoyed it and she felt guilty about it, so she told him to stop and he asked her if anything was wrong obviously freighted but she just laughed and said. "No I just wanted to try out another position." And Arya pushed Eragon onto his back kissing him passionately. After she broke the kiss she gave his member another quick lick before placing herself directly above it and lowering her pussy onto his member, he groaned loudly and she winced slightly as this made his penis go even deeper inside of her than before and after a few seconds she started bouncing up and down his dick as he swayed his hips to her bounces causing even more pleasure.

Eragon could not hold his orgasm back for much longer but after she had 11 orgasms caused by a _lot_ of different positions, right now he was fucking her from behind in her pussy which was by far the tightest position they had tried and with every second that past he was edging even closer to his orgasm, then she said, moaning "I want your seed inside of me NOW!" to which Eragon replied by giving her a slap on her ass and thrusting in and out with all of his strength.

Arya was about to cum and she knew that he was too as he was pounding her with all his strength which was causing her to moan blissfully then after a couple thrusts she had her most powerful orgasm of the night and she screamed in pure ecstasy as his seed filled her insides. After that he they fell asleep with Eragon's face laying on her bare chest.


End file.
